zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 14. Temple In The Sky
Chapter 14. Temple In The Sky Nayru-Everyone is hear, good. You all have the Triforce. Now it is time for the Final Piece. Din-You will each head to a temple located far away to obtain your final items. Farore-Once then you will return here and the assault on Ganondorf's Tower will be executed. Nayru-Relyt, you will go to The Temple In The Sky and receive the Four Sword. Din-Darvus, You will return to the Goron Mines and go deep beneath the Fire and Magma and get Darunai's Handmade Sword. Farore-Argorok, The Temple Of Time is were you will go. We then here an explosion in the left. We go to the top of the Tower. A small farm nearby had exploded. Darvus-Go, I will take care of it. I will be heading that way anyway. We head down and Argorok and I warp away. Temple In the Sky Outset-Okay the Four sword lies down this passage. It should be easy. Just a really long path and you will be there. Me-Hmmm... My ass. There is some beast that is going to attack me. My shield from before is destroyed. There has to be one around here. Outset-No way, I am serious, I don't fill the presence of any creature. Here this was my old shield from my past life. It can reflect light off of it. It was handcrafted by hylian sages. Me-Thank you Outset. But there is going to be one that will appear out of nowhere just as I am about to enter the door to the Four Sword. Outset-How are you so sure? Me-Think about it. This item will assist me in killing Ganondrof. There has to be some kind of guardian. I actually just know that the guardian was killed. And that the beast that did it is still here. Outset-There was supposed to be a guardian here actually. Me-Well since this place is high off the ground. I will surely need the clawshot. I walk through the passage. I notice that there is an odd shaped shadow moving across under neath me. Me-Hmmm... I continue to walk and grasp my sword. Nayru-Relyt, hold on. Outset needs to teach you one thing. Outset-Yes, you need to know Nayru's Love. It's your mother sacred spell. Me-Ah yes, the blue diamond shield. Nayru-How did you know? Me-I read books....a lot. That is why I also know that I have the choice to learn it as a defensive sheild. Nayru-Yes that is corr- Me-A little blue diamond or a powerful blast. Nayru-Errhmm, well that is true but hard to use. I will teach you it. Me-Okay mom, do it. Nayru then teaches me the attack. I learn it easily. Nayru-I... I can't believe you did it. I tried teaching Zel...err nothing. Me-Hmmmm. Thank you mom. I continue you on walking. Yes, mom, you tried to teach Princess Zelda. Zelda is alive, as I expected. I enter into a outside passage. I stop pull out my sword and wait. And as I expected, Volvagia came and broke the passage. I charge up my hands with blue energy. Volvagia comes in front of the broken passage and shot a fireball. Me-HEEYAH!!!!!!!!!!! I released my energy, Nayru's Rage. The blue power blast ate the fireball and slammed into Volvagia. Volvagia dropped down. I use the clawshot to get to the other side. I enter. Iol9i0ot is cold. Four beams shine down. I walk and read the stone tablet. "THE HERO SENT THE SWORD DOWN INTO THE TEMPLE TO AWAIT THE NEW HERO. THE TRUE HERO OF THE SWORD. THE HERO WHO IS NOT THE HERO OF THE SWORD WILL BE SHATTERED INTO FOUR COPIES OF HIMSELF. THE ONLY WAY TO REVERT BACK IS TO PLACE THE SWORD BACK IN ITS PEDESTAL. THE HERO OF THE SWORD WILL BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT THEMSELVES." I walk down some stairs. Four rays of light from the top shine on the blade, The Blade of four, The Four Sword. I walk over, and walk up the stairs. I place my hand on the swords hilt. I grasp it. The blades energy pulsates through me. I rip it out. I am not split in four. I control the blade. Outset-Great, you have it I need to teach you a attack only you can use. I made it up when I held the sword before. I called it The Split finish. I split into four and and jabbed the enemy. I will help you learn it or at least create your own. I am taught The Slit Finish. Though I don't like it. I craft the basics of it and add in some of "Relyt Power" and create what I call the Four Finish. Outset-Oh well that works as well. Lets go. We head to the top and Volvagia come crashing in from underneath us. I run split in four and attack at wit several slashes. I then run and jump off my green copies back and thrust the blade into his head. Volvagia explodes and retrieve the shattered mirror piece and heart container. Outset and I warp back to the Tower. We find Argorok and Darvus. Darvus is pissed by the look on his face. Me-Yo, Darvus what up. Darvus-This girl I met, I like her, but some beast took her away. Farore-Everyone, the time is now, to the battle we go. Nayru-Umm, what about Vi...I mean you know. Din-He is away. Farore-Yes. Boys enter the light and you will be in Ganondorf's Tower. You will be on the 8th Floor. He is located on 10th floor. Tatl, Navi and Ciela, go with them. We know you can do it. The light appears, we enter, wondering what will happen next. This will surely be the end, for either us or evil.